


You came into my life on a wee-woo bus

by Bulan90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Ambulance AU, F/F, Many ER stories, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Nicole Haught is a Mess, POV First Person, Paramedic Waverly Earp, Paramedic student Nicole Haught, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly has a child, Waverly has a family, Waverly has a husband, Waverly is not sure what she is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulan90/pseuds/Bulan90
Summary: Nicole Haught is a paramedic student. And a caffein addict. And a smoker. But she is great. Anyone can lean on her problem solving powers, she can make a dead man rise with her practice, her only problem is with her style. She is a bit sloppy and hick to the others and has a very... special... sense of humour. This dark side of her only strengthens when her mentor gets pregnant and leaves her alone on the way of learning. Nicole than has to face a new paramedic on the station. The stunningly happy and beautiful Waverly Earp, who is a big brain on the field of prehospital care. She is like a ray of sunshine in a cold and dark room where Nicole got herself in her abandonment. Will she open the window to enjoy sunshine or shut that close for like... forever?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 36





	1. Sunshine, here it comes

**Author's Note:**

> So... hi guys.  
> This is my first ever fanfic and yeah, I know, this is a bit far from the original, but well, maybe some of you may like this.

\- They dismissed me. I leave today. This was my last day… or… this was our last day together. – said the woman.  
Her brown eyes were filled with sadness, voice lowered. I dropped the pan to the oven and nodded. What else could I do…?  
I heard the sounds of a forest. Birds singing, leaves being blown by the wind and soft ringing of bells. I reached for my phone with eyes still closed. I woke up from the same nightmare i had since two months. The nightmare about loss, abandonment. I have been abandoned by someone I get so attached to. More attached than anyone before. She was my teacher, my mentor, my friend… my everything. But she had to go. She had bigger plans than me. She bared her first child under her heart for eight weeks then. They dismissed her to protect them from any harm. Anyways, our job is to save and rescue, go into places people leave in fear, fight death with our bare hands and be the last ones who hold hands for those who are leaving. We are paramedics. Or at least paramedic students… I was.  
I got out of bed, stretched my back and my arms. My joints were crackling, but that felt all right. I rubbed my neck that felt like I slept away, that was hurt. I got up and gone to the kitchen, I switched on the coffee machine and placed a capsule in it. Waited for a minute to warm up and pushed the button. The machine started buzzing and made a hot cup of coffee. Two cubes of sugar and lots of milk. I took a sip and gone to the calendar. Yes; It’s 26 of June. The first day I will spend with the new paramedic who took the place of Bethany. How on earth is she even called? Willa or Vilma or Waverly, yes… That will be the one. I have heard legends about a woman who is making her big comeback from the maternity leave and before that she was hella good, but I have to see that to myself. I go out to the terrace and light a cigarette. I take deep sucks from that and inhale the smoke deeply. “Hm… Waverly. Never heard a name like this before. How old she could be? 27? 28?” I finished my cigarette and gone to the bathroom to get prepared for the day. 20 minutes later I put my uniform in my bag and got off to the garage to start my motorcycle. I start the engine and hear the sound of that. “God, It’s just beautiful.” I got my protective wear on and start my 10 minute journey to the ambulance station in the next town. I stop at a tobacco shop and a bakery to get myself some supplies for the day. And I arrive just on time. 7:30 AM is time to change shifts and I’m there just 10 minutes earlier.  
I cross the yard, and see an unknown car coming through the gate. That must be her. A silver Toyota Corolla, a woman is sitting at the wheel, wearing sunglasses. Slowly she parks her car. I notice that I’m staring at what she is doing so I continue my way to the entrance. One of our crewmates is standing at the porch, smoking and itching with his phone. He is a tall guy in his 40s’, he is one of the few EMTs I like working with.  
\- Hi, John! – I wave my hand at him. – Getting smoky early, aren’t we?  
\- Don’t mock me, I know that you will join me as soon as you get your stuff inside. – he don’t even look up from the phone, just pass the words to me.  
I enter the building and see my other crewmate holding the tablet we will work with that day. He is angry and already punching his fingers on the screen.  
\- Why are you hurting that machine? Did that thing ever done some shit to you? – I ask. He looks at me, his eyes are rolling in blood.  
\- This crap did nothing else to me. Always giving me work, and currently I’m getting a brainfuck cause I can’t fucking log in.  
\- Let me see! – I straight out my arms to him and he hands me the tablet. – Sooo… you are bmu778 and your password is… - I look at him, expecting to getto know that.  
\- Whatever76… - he said.  
I type that in, and the tablet gives me an error; “Incorrect ID or password”. I give back that to the man.  
\- Call the helpdesk!  
\- Well… thanks for nothing.  
I roll my eyes and continue my walk to the changing room… or at least to the door of the changing room. Someone is in there and I’m the only woman in the station now, so I’ll have to wait. I put down my bags, take out my cigarette from the side of that and head out to John. I put that in my mouth and open the door. I nearly bash the incoming woman on her nose with that. She froze because of the close call and stare at me. I stare into her brown eyes for a moment. She is far shorter than me, maybe a head-length is between us. She has long, curly brown hair that is put into a ponytail, eyes warm with the color of chocolate. She wears a plain white blouse and dark blue jeans. And holding a heavy bag and a basket full with food. And I’m standing in her way checking her out. “Fuck.”  
\- Sorry, sorry, just come in already! – I invite her in holding the door for her.  
\- Finally. Thanks. – she passes me – Hi everyone! – she shouts into the air of the station. Hands are waving at her and friendly voices welcome her there, just like an old friend.

I hate this woman already.


	2. Let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task that Nicole had to solve along with her new boss. Or teacher. How can they cooperate? Will it be a life saving moment for the student or a catastrophe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> I hope you like this story. So; I can get lost in the details, please let me know if it's too much.  
> If you have any suggestions, leave a comment.
> 
> P.S: This is not my native language, so please forgive my spelling or words.

When all the boys have changed to their uniforms and gossiped about the women in town, the changing room went empty and quiet. I entered and gone to my locker. The last one in the last row, next to the window. I checked again if the room is empty and opened the door with my key. My locker was a private space. I have gone there to have some time alone, when I was sad, when I felt off the grid, when I had just enough of being a strong and independent woman. When I needed her.   
I opened the door and run my eyes through the hundred read words; “Don’t quit.” “You will become a paramedic. I see that in you, I see that in every move you make, in every word you say.” “You are fast and you are good. You are not scared to touch the patient.” “I feel honoured cause you have chosen me to be the one you wish to learn from.” “I don’t want any other student here. I need YOU.” I take off my clothes one after one and get dressed in uniform. Once more I look at the words, I fold my casual clothes and close the door. Lock that twice and go out to the corridor. I look for the others but It seems like they already have gone out to change shifts. I follow their voices to the garage and find them at the big car or as we call that, E.S.E.T. The only one that has a paramedic. The other two are small cars, they have a crew of two, a driver and an EMT. They are called M.G.K. The E.S.E.T. has a paramedic, an EMT and a driver. The three of them were checking the stuff with the previous day’s shift. The paramedics were having a chat nearby. John was still twiddling with the tablet, but this time he was logging on everyone else to the crew site.   
\- John, please write me in as “Other”! – I say to him loudly. He looks at me and then nods towards the new woman. She turns to me and nods. I walk towards her but remain far enough to give them private space for the talking. She stops and looks at me.  
\- I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt – I excuse myself – I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught, and I’m a…  
\- I know you… - she cut in my monologue – You are the one who grew up here. I have heard about you. – she smiles. – I’m Waverly Earp. Nice to meet you.  
She offers me her hand, and I accept it. I take that in my hand and give her a strong, sturdy handshake. She tries to do the same, but we break contact. I take a step back and turn around. She speaks to me as I leave.  
\- I hope that your brain is at least half strong as your hand. In that case we will have no problem.  
I smile and respond.   
\- You will be pleased.  
I got in the car and start to check the equipment for myself. I switch on the defibrillator, the respirator and the perfusors. In the time those are booting, I open the valves on the oxygen-containers and check the pressure in them. I open up the bags and check the expiration dates on each vial of medicine we carry; more than a hundred. Every bit of tools and device; “Is it charged to full? Do we have a spare one? Do we have all sizes? Do they work properly?” In the beginning it took me over an hour. Now it’s just 15 mere minutes. I know the place of everything, I can assemble anything with closed eyes.   
As I spin in the back of the car, I feel eyes staring at me. I turn around and see Waverly standing at the hallway between the garage and the living room. She is watching me.  
\- Yes? – I begin without looking at her  
\- Nothing, I just came out to see what are you doing.  
\- Supervising everything. – I switch off the defibrilator and open the paper tray. I get the small paper-roll from that and show to her. – Do you think that we can print a 12 lead on this piece?  
She lifts her eyebrows and shakes her head.  
\- Exactly what I thought. - I continue on my task.  
\- Don’t you want to maybe have a breakfast before something comes in?  
I put everything down and stare in her eyes.   
\- It’s very kind of you to ask, but no. I more likely a “drink a coffee and smoke a cigarette” type.   
\- Well, then… coffee is out.  
And she has found the magic words.   
\- Two minutes. I switch off everything and close the bags. Cleaning can wait. – I look at the footprints on the dark blue flooring and murmur to myself: “Can wait, but not for long.”  
I enter the building again and got my mug from the cupboard. There is no much coffee left, I pour that all in my mug. I put that in the microwave for a minute. As I stand there, the woman enters the kitchen with her mug in her hands. She was smiling until the moment she saw the empty coffee lid.   
\- Well… no caffeine for me though.  
\- Wait a minute!- I say as she turns to go back to her room.  
\- Hm?  
\- I poured myself too much, let’s halve that.  
\- Why did you pour that much then?  
\- I hate leaving half portions in the lid.  
She nods and leans to the doorway.   
\- What year are studying currently? – she asks.  
\- Forth. Last.  
\- Wow. So you know everything I do.  
I crackle up in a laugh with more than embarrassment in my voice than actual joy.   
\- If I knew all those, I’d be a paramedic and not a student for a year now.   
\- So you failed exams?  
The microwave finishes and starts beeping. I open the door and get my mug out.  
\- Shall I get yours? – I stretch my arm towards her and get her mug in my hand. A picture of an unknown town is on that. I go to the sink and pour coffee in her mug. – Sugar, milk? – I hand over to her.  
\- Just milk.   
\- We have sweetener too, If you want.  
\- No, thanks.  
I put two cubes of sugar in my drink and pour up with milk until that’s full. As I starts to explain that why I have been studying for five years in a University that offers graduation in four years, the phone starts to ring in the radio room. A tablet beeps. Someone got a task. The beeping came from a short distance, so I knew that was ours. I got my mug to my mouth and empty all of the drink at once. Waverly looks at me with a thrill in her eyes.  
\- Do the same unless you will have to drink that cold. Meet you outside!  
\- What the… What is going on?  
The sound of John interrupts her.  
\- Crew 51! A woman is unconscious on the street at the supermarket.  
\- How old is she? – I ask  
\- 70.  
\- Well… that could be anything.  
I take my sweater from the coat rack and go out to the car. I open the backdoor and see the mess I left inside when I said cleaning can wait. I hope she really is unconscious so she will not see this. I sit down to the seat that faces to the front and get my safety belt. Waverly comes out second, John third and lastly came our driver, Robert. The door of the garage opened, our blue and red lights began to flash and the sirens gone off in a deafening tone. Things that are worth living for.  
We were nearly on scene, when Waverly looked to the back and questioned me;  
\- What can you do?  
\- Anything.  
\- Okay. Examine, treat and transport. You are the paramedic now.  
I smiled and nodded. I stood up from my place to see where we came. We arrived at the parking lot. At the entrance of the supermarket, a small crowd was standing. I saw a woman lying on the ground, looking pale. “Yep, totally could be dead.” I commanded the others.  
\- Stop right next to them. Defibrillator first, grab everything else too!  
The car stopped and I teared open the door. Eyes were looking at me. I looked at the patient who was breathing.  
\- Move away, please! – I shouted a the people nearby. – Does anyone know the woman? – I looked around. A younger, mid-aged woman was coming closer, telling me that she is the daughter of the patient. – Pressure, saturation and rhythm! – I order John. I look at the other woman. - Did you see what happened?  
\- Yes. – she began. – she told me to slow a bit because she is getting tired and not feeling well, she stopped and fell to the ground.  
\- Does she have any medical history? Does she has to take any medicine regularly?  
\- I…I…I don’t know. She has to go to cardiologist every year and she has a high blood pressure, but I don’t know for sure if she has any other problems.  
\- Okay. Did she had a seizure after falling?  
\- No.  
\- Saturation is 92%, pressure 70/30. – said John.  
\- Waverly! Get intravenous access and check glucose! Robert, give me my ear!  
Robert handed over a phonendoscope to me. I started to listen to the lungs of the woman, which was clear.  
\- 100% O2 on a mask with 15, please! – I tell to all of them. The skin of the patient is very pale. I look at the monitor and notice the strange yet so known morphology of the heart rhytm… and give other commands to my crewmates. – If i.v. is placed and we have oxygen on her, get the stretcher and load her A.S.A.P.! John, go inside and prepare for a 12 lead.  
As Waverly pierced the hand of the woman, she tried to withdraw her hand, but the paramedic held strong the limb and placed the cannula successfully. The men grabbed the patient and put her on the stretcher and inside the ambulance. During that I talked with the daughter about the examination we are going to do.  
\- Her blood sugar is 3,9 mmol/litre. – told Waverly.  
I nodded.  
\- A 12 lead please! – commanded her.   
I climbed into the ambulance too. The woman was naked already and the defibrillator was about to print the first electrocardiogram. John handed me that. I didn’t even look at that, I gave that to the paramedic. She looked at me like I was crazy.  
\- Don’t give that to me, you are the boss now.  
\- You will have to call the hospital so you should better know what do we have. – I insisted.  
She took the paper and started to analyse. I got the other one in a minute.  
\- Pressure? – I asked without looking up.  
\- 70/30. – told John. – And she is getting bradycard soon, she has a pulse of 62 now.  
\- I’d give her pressor. Noradrenalin in a pump, 3/50 please. – I look at John. He nods and gets to the drawers for the medicine  
\- Make that 1. – tells Waverly to him. – I call the hospital because of her myocardial infarct. – she looks at me – Start the pump with 21 ml/hour and monitor her pressure. I will be out on the phone and talk with her daughter. If something is wrong, call me immediately! – she opened the door with the ECG and her phone in her hands.   
I started the I.V. pump as she said. The pressure slowly started to rise and the woman became conscious again. She was disoriented and started to move.   
\- Calm down, please! You are currently in an ambulance. – I grabbed her hand so she won’t tear out her cannula. – Do you understand what I say?  
The woman started to scream and tried to pull out her arms from my hold. She was confused and looked terrified. The danger, that she will harm herself increased with every move she made, so I decided to calm her with some medicine.  
\- Get me one midazolam in a syringe! – I tell John. – Ma’am, stand down or I will have to sedate you for your own good! – I tell firmly, but the woman is still outraged.  
John hands me the medicine. I insert the syringe into the port of the cannula and put my finger on the piston of that. Then I realized; I have to get permission to do this unless I can get in trouble.  
\- Open the window! – I tell to John and remove the equipment from where I put that before. He opens, I stick out my head and yell. – Shae!  
Waverly looks at me like she was poured down with boiling water. Yes. I have just called her Shae. Like my previous paramedic, whose place she took. Fuck. I shake my head and correct myself as soon as I can. – Waverly! Here, now!  
She runs to me and tears the door open. She enters and look at me.  
\- What is in your hand?  
\- A midazolam. She is awake as hell, disoriented and tearing her cannulas off.  
\- Give that!   
I inject the medicine into the vein slowly. With each moment the woman began to calm down and settle on the stretcher. Her vitals were stable, she was answering our questions. Waverly talked with her and told her the bad news; she has a very bad myocardial infarct, that caused her to become unconscious and is threatening her life. We began transport to the cath lab.  
I felt like I made a huge mistake when I called her on an other woman’s name. I didn’t know if she knew her or not at all. I was thinking about my attending and the things I did during the examination when she spoke to me.  
\- Two things… First; Never ever do a 3/50 pump. Unnecessary as hell. And very expensive too.  
I nodded. Of course. 1/50 is the standard, that’s what guidelines tell us to do. I just got used to make things different.  
\- And two… - she continued. – You write this! – she handed me the tablet. – Tell me when you are finished and I will run through that.  
I began to type in the womans details when I heard her voice again.  
\- During that, check the patient regularly. If she gets worse you tell me what to do.  
I nodded without looking at her. I gave a look to the monitor. She was all good. Stable. We have been travelling for 10 minutes when she just spoke out of nothing.  
\- I have known her. I know who she was to you.  
\- No you don’t. – I interrupted her talking.   
We shared a look. She must have seen that I’m right. We travelled 20 more minutes in complete silence. When we arrived back at the station, she came to the back.  
\- Please stay for a moment. I want to talk to you.  
I said nothing. She entered the backdoor and slammed that close.


	3. Debriefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short, maybe next time I will be able to write some more. Currently I'm going through a hard time, that affects my writing in a very negative way, so please be patient, I will work on this later. Comments are appreciated.

I stood next to the stretcher, she just climbed into the car. She sat down to one of the chairs.  
\- Sit down! – she said. I pulled the seat from the wall and made myself comfortable. At least I tried to. She began: - What do you think about the previous patient?  
I thought about every action I made and every command I gave to the others.   
\- I think I did all good. Do you see it differently?  
\- Well… no. How long have you been doing this?  
\- This is my third year.  
\- How often do you come to the station?  
\- Depending on how often my paramedic works.  
She lifted one eyebrow and was waiting for more details about my previous sentence.  
\- Since I have been practicing here, I have always chosen an EMT or a paramedic that I like working with and I think is good and patient enough to learn from.   
\- And who is this particular person now?  
\- No one. – I looked at my feet. – I have no one. Since she left, I couldn’t chose someone to be my new paramedic. I wanted to try myself with all of you to decide best.  
She nodded.  
\- Why did you like her?  
\- I don’t know. – I was tingling with a piece of fabric on my sweater. It was hard to talk about her and I didn’t want her to see weakness in me on the beginning of our coworking. – It’s very hard to tell. She was the first paramedic I have been working with and I knew literally nothing. Yeah, well, not nothing but I was a greenhorn. I didn’t know where I find the equipment she asks for, I couldn’t place an IV or know medicine by the colour of them and took forever to hand her the correct one. As soon as she saw potential in me she began to teach me everything she knew. Months gone by and we became partners, who always work together and do their tasks well.   
She was sitting with her arms interlocked at her chest. I couldn’t tell what she thinks and neither that if that thought is good or bad. She was just simply listening to me.  
\- I’m sorry that you have to talk about her in past tense. – she told  
\- Don’t be. Otherwise you couldn’t be here.  
\- I hope you will find someone that you will love working with just the way you liked working with her.   
\- I hope too.  
She got up and gone into the station. I resumed the cleaning I haven’t done in the morning. My mind was somewhere else. In the past again, and I became gloomy as I realized that all I loved in the past three years is gone. We will never play cards, drink coffee or treat patients the same way we did. I will never see her smiling eyes through the window when she arrives in the morning. She will never nod and pat my shoulder when I place and IV single handedly. She will never correct my referation to the hospital and will never ask me about the new things I learned.   
The day has gone by. We got another call in the afternoon about a car accident, where we only found two persons with no serious injuries. We talked mostly about professional things. At 10 PM, as usually, I prepared to leave. I have changed my uniform to my casual wear, took the helmet in my arms and started to walk to the last room on the corridor; the Paramedics’ Room. I listened carefully; maybe she is asleep already. But no, I heard quiet voices from the TV, so I knocked the door.  
\- Come in! – came the answer. I opened the door. She was sitting in the bed, her legs covered in blanket. She was wearing her uniformal pants with a laced white vest, hair placed in a loose bun over her head.  
\- My time is up, I have to go home. Thanks for the day. Have a good night!  
\- It was my pleasure and thanks for the help you gave.   
I nodded and closed the door. Two more workers were in the living room watching a football match, I said goodbye to them and gone to my cycle.   
Ten minutes later I was at home, taking a shower, organizing my thoughts about the day. That was a good day. I was able to work. She was very kind and trusted me enough to let me do everything. Maybe I will visit her more often.   
I have gone to sleep. I dreamed. Of course, I did. The same nightmare as always. The same feelings and the hope I have on the beginning, when I realize that I’m asleep. I have started to practice lucid dreaming to control this. But I always lose. It’s the same ending always. Stuff packed, eyes filled with sadness, an empty room and someone left behind.  
But tonight I noticed something difference; the door was left open after her.


End file.
